


Dean Ambrose - Secret Sweetie?

by BrogaLeah



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Language, F/M, Fingerfucking, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrogaLeah/pseuds/BrogaLeah
Summary: Whoever thought Dean Ambrose was a secret sweetie, a kind loving soul, someone who put on a lunatic front for the cameras and then was the nicest guy backstage, clearly hadn’t met him.One shot with Dean Ambrose. Set back within the time The Shield were still together.





	

Whoever thought Dean Ambrose was a secret sweetie, a kind loving soul, someone who put on a lunatic front for the cameras and then was the nicest guy backstage, clearly hadn’t met him.

Dean’s demands in his working life matched up with his personal life, including anything relationship wise, almost perfectly.

He was completely unpredictable. You were never sure what he was going to do next in the ring, and you were also unsure what Dean you were going to get outside of the squared circle. He could be playful, angry, cuddly and clingy, plain nasty or horny as fuck. He had so many personalities it was almost enough to give you whiplash.

Despite his tough exterior, he was totally devoted to his friends. If Seth Rollins or Roman Reigns were being attacked, he’d be the first down to try and even the odds, even if he knew he’d get his ass handed to him. Likewise, if the two aforementioned were stranded, he’d be the first to offer them a lift, and he’d be the first to get you a beer at the end of a bad day. Anyone else though, and he didn’t give a single fuck.

He was violent. He was equally unafraid to punch someone in a bar as he was doing DDT’s in the ring. Nothing else to say there.

He took losing very harshly. Whenever he lost a match he’d be unapproachable for hours. Apparently a loss at the Game of Life was equally as devastating as he’d reacted by throwing the board off a stunned Roman Reigns’ head. It had taken ages to even convince him to play in the first place.

Finally, he loved being in control. When he was in the ring, he would be on standby, ready to gain the upper hand whenever he could, rolling his opponent's shoulders to the mat being the only thing on his mind. Similarly, when he was fucking, he gave the orders, he gave the commands, he was in control of your body because he was just that damn good.

“You want to cum so, so badly, don’t you?” He growled in her ear. The scrape of his stubble against her sensitive earlobe added yet more shaking to her already quaking body.

Two of his fingers were wedged deep in her pussy, and despite the effort and time she’d put into getting them there, he wasn’t moving.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes,” she whimpered the word, hoping it would convince him to move his skilful fingers, to give her what she so badly needed. He cruelly remained stock still.

“You’re so wet for me, aren’t you baby?”

“Yesssss, so wet,” she groaned. He still didn’t move. In desperation, she spread her legs wider - his fingers entered her just that little bit more. The moan she gave as a result was humiliating for such a small action.

“Do you want to ride my fingers, baby?” He asked between teasing nips of her ear. It was undeniably pleasurable - Goosebumps rose on her skin as a result of his teeth grating off such a sensitive area.

“No, I want you to fuck me with them.” Breath taking words for a breath taking situation. He hissed in answer and ground his hard cock against her hip. She moaned softly.

For a few seconds, she thought he was going to oblige to her wishes, but instead her removed his fingers completely. Instantly she wailed at the loss. She arched her hips, seeking those amazing fingers out, but they couldn’t be found.

“You’ve been such a good girl lately, baby,” he whispered - God, she loved it when he called her that - “how about I give you an extra special treat?”

His wet hand moved to rest on her breast, the moisture a reminder as to where his fingers had just been. Beneath his palm, her already hard nipple beaded painfully.

“L-l-like wh-what?” She stuttered. Her brain was hazed and her mind centered on one thing and one thing alone - having an orgasm.

“Let me taste you. I want you to cum on my face, I want to see your pussy clench when you do.”

“N-no!”

“C’mon baby, you aren’t still embarrassed about letting me see down there, are you?”

She said nothing. She was too turned on to even think; she was also too turned on to say no this time as well, and he fucking knew it.

Her cheeks turned red and threw an arm over her face, blocking her vision. Dean chuckled in answer.

“You’re so naïve,” he murmured,” you’ve been missing out on so, so much.”

His weight shifted and his warmth left her side. The bed dipped between her spread legs. Her blush intensified.

There was no sensual kissing down her body as there had been before, when he’d tried to get down there previously. She’d chickened out at the time, even though she had been extremely curious, and had dragged him back up to kiss her again.

Dean had been furious he hadn’t been in full control and had viciously finished her off with his fingers quickly afterwards.

The lack of kisses spread across her chest and belly was a statement now though. He was going to demolish her, plain and simple.

With his first breath against her pussy her thighs tried to slam shut, but his strong hands had kept them open.

“Fuck, Leah, your pussy’s so pretty,” he hissed. She let out a moan in response, which sharp turned into a cry the second he pressed his open mouth against her clit.

Oh Lord, the feeling was fucking unrivalled. So wet, so hot, and the perfect pressure. Any remaining embarrassment leaked away and she let herself go, snaking her hands down to curl into his wet hair.

“Oh Dean,” she moaned praisingly. To think she had been stupid enough to deny this previously.

He ate her good. He pampered her clit with sensual licks, experimented in and around her hole, licked her from asshole to clit and groaned against her whenever she grinded on his face, creating delightful vibrations.

But then he found exactly what it took to get her toes curling. He began to pepper her with quick little licks to her clit with the most minimal of pressure. It built her up, and up, and up, until all it took was a single finger sliding inside of her and a small suck to her clitoris to finish her off.

She screamed as she came. So loud she was sure she’d set a couple of dogs off, and caused a few lights to be turned on. Yet, she didn’t care. She allowed her body’s natural instincts to take over - grinding her hips hard, arching her back, gritting her teeth against her cries. All the while Dean helped her ride the waves out. He lapped gently and stroked her thighs lovingly, until, too soon, it was over. He chuckled as every muscle in her body relaxed. She turned to jelly, merely a very satisfied pile of skin and bone.

The next thing she knew was that Dean was pushing hair out of her eyes despite her not feeling or hearing him move. He even planted a soft kiss on her sweating forehead.

“We’re going to do that more often, aren’t we?” She asked. He couldn’t answer for laughing.

“Now,” she said, once he’d calmed down,” what about you?” She snaked her hand towards his belt buckle, only to have it batted away.

“No, no, no. I didn’t do it for repayment. Now, c’mere.” He opened his arms in the dim light, an invitation to snuggle. She should feel honoured, being offered a cuddle from the Dean Ambrose.

“Wait, really? You don’t want anything?”

“Yes, really. Now, seriously c’mere.”

With a frown she did, falling onto him without a second's thought. His chest was the comfiest pillow, his arms the safest place on Earth, and his body’s warmth the best blanket.

As if things couldn’t get any better, he started playing with her hair.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

“Anytime,” he laughed.

She fell asleep like that, safe and satisfied. The last thing she remembered was his heartbeat in her ear like a lullaby.

Maybe Dean Ambrose was a secret sweetie after all.


End file.
